Fields of the Invention
The present invention relates to shooting training and game system, especially to a shooting training and game system with virtual targets and including a main controller, a projection module, a lens module, and a shooting tool. The shooting tool can be a real gun or a laser gun.
Descriptions of Related Art
In many prior arts related to a virtual input device formed by projection techniques such as U.S. Pat. No. 6,614,422, US2012/0162077, and US2014/0055364, a system using a virtual input device such as a virtual keyboard or virtual mouse for data input and a method thereof are revealed. The system mainly includes a projection means and a lens device.
Moreover, scanning projection apparatuses have been broadly applied to optical filed. For example, the scanning projection apparatus is designed into a laser scanning unit (LSU) or a laser projector. The LSU is used in printers, scanners, etc. while the laser projector is applied to smaller laser projectors or head-up device (HUD). The scanning projection apparatus uses at least one dimensional beam deflecting device to deflect at least one light beam from a light source and form an image area with at least one dimension. The light source can be a laser or a light emitting diode (LED) light source. The image area with at least one dimension is an area formed by a scanning beam deflected by the beam deflecting device and projected on a target area. For example, a beam deflecting device used in the smaller laser projector or the head-up device (HUD) deflects and projects a light beam to a target area to form a 2-dimensional image area by using a beam scanner that provides dual-axis (two-dimensional) scanning or single-axis (one-dimensional) scanning. In order t produce a small-size laser projector, a microelectronic mechanical system (MEMS) scanning module is used as the beam scanner. In conventional scanning projection apparatuses revealed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,937,372B2 and U.S. Pat. No. 7,972,014B2, a light beam is scanned in a raster pattern or Lissajous pattern to form the image area and the image includes charts or figures. The image pixels required for the image area can be achieved by determination of beam position and modulation of beam power according to the image data received.
Furthermore, besides MEMS mirror/module related techniques, techniques related to liquid-crystal displays (LCD), digital light processing (DLP) and galvanometric scanners can be used in projection. In practice, manufactures or designers can select projection technique according to their needs in use or design requirements (such as use environment, production cost, etc.).
Thus techniques related to the virtual input devices and the projection apparatuses are mature. However, the techniques mentioned above have not been applied to shooting training system and/or games. The present invention combines the virtual-input-device related techniques with the projection-apparatus related technique to form a shooting training and game system having virtual targets. The shooting training and game system is not only more interesting and optional, but also having higher efficiency in use.